


Time

by useyourlove



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Time" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set Post-<i>Dr. Horrible</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

Time was stoppable. He _knew_ that. He had the Freeze Ray to prove it. It could be stopped, slowed, even sped up. But you couldn’t reverse it. You couldn’t go back in time or do things over. Weeks he would agonize over it in private, running calculation after calculation, fiddling with nobs and dials, trying to rip the fabric of the space-time continuum until, frustrated, he hurled the damned Ray across the room, shattering it. If he could have peeled back time with his fingers he’d have done it. Drunk from sleep deprivation, he collapsed on his desk in tears.


End file.
